Scooby Doo and the Cursed Hotel
by TheTrooper
Summary: When the gang finally get to go to Newsburg, the end up staying at acursed hotel! Read to find out what happens!


SCOOBY-DOO AND THE CURSED HOTEL

"Well, gang," Freddy said, "Looks like you've finally seen Newsburg."

"Like, we're there already?" Shaggy asked him.

"Yep!" Freddy replied

"Oh, then, let's eat I'm starved," Shaggy said.

"Wow," said Velma, "Look at this hotel we're staying at!"

"Looks exotic," Daphne said.

"Like, looks like it would have a large buffet table in the lobby," Shaggy said with this eyes watering.

"Reah!" Scooby said, as his eyes started to water also.

The hotel was called the Ram Suites, with a large swimming pool, 6-room rooms, humongous lobby, mini-golf, and other great and fun activities near the ritzy town of Newsburg. There was even a room for Scooby and Lainia.

The gang got out of the car and walked to the lobby, got their room and opened the door.

"Like man, oh man!" Shaggy said looking around. "I could even live in this room!"

"I'm sure you boys will be spending most of your time down in the lobby," Velma said. "Did you see that buffet table?

"Like, yeah, sure," Shaggy said, "But it won't be there for long with Scoob and me in control!"

On Shaggy and Scooby's way down, they ran into a ghost that looked like an old colonial man.

"Pine-pine!" he yelled, "Pine-piiiinnnneeee!" Then he disappeared.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled with his hair sticking up. He and Scooby ran back into the room telling the rest what they saw.

"Like, imitate him, Scoob," Shaggy demanded.

"Rokay," Scooby said. He started to imitate the ghost. "Rarrrr! Piinneee-ppppiiinnneee!" Scooby tried his best.

"It was really that bad?" Fred asked.

"Uh huh!" Scooby and Shaggy said together, (Of course Scooby sounded like "Ruh-huh).

"Well, let's go check it out," Velma said.

"Like, I think we'll stay here and watch TV," Shaggy said.

The rest of the gang went to where Shaggy and Scooby said they saw the ghost. They came back minutes later without luck.

"Are you sure you boys weren't too hungry?" Freddy asked them.

"Uh-uh! I'm tellin' you now that we did see some creepy colonial ghost that was obsessed with saying pine-pine!" Shaggy said, giving Scooby a cola as he drank one.

"Well, let's wait till tonight and see." Daphne said.

"In the meantime I will go downstairs to the lobby and tell the manager about this," Freddy said.

"Like, I guess we'll go with you to finally get to that food," Shaggy said.

"Rokay," Scooby replied.

"Fine, then," Freddy said, "you boys come with me, but I want the girls to stay in the room and watch for that so-called ghost."

When the boys stepped out of the room, walked to the elevator, the door opened, and there he was, standing right there in the elevator!

"Pine-piiinnnneee!" the ghost yelled.

"L-l-like, 

pine-pine to you too, sir!" Shaggy said. "YYYYAAAAAHHHHH!"

The three ran back to the room, used the key and shut the door breathing as hard as they never had before.

"You saw him?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I would guess so!" Shaggy said. "What else could we have seen, you when you're washing your face?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Velma laughed. "You do look like a ghost when you wash your face!"

"I don't care about any faces now except for that ghost's!" Freddy said. "Didn't he look a bit familiar?"

"Well, let's see, he looked like, uuuhhhhh, John Wayne!" Shaggy said.

"No, silly!" Freddy said. "If he looked colonial, it could be non other than,"

"George Rashington!" Scooby burst out.

"Scooby is exactly right!" Freddy said as Scooby gave a sort-of bow.

"Jeinkies!" Velma said. "What would his ghost be doing in a small city like Newsburg?"

"I dunno, but I have a hunch that this is no real ghost," Freddy said.

That night, when everyone was asleep, the ghost came into their room and walked into the girls room, (Or should I say, floated).

"Daphne," Velma said, not knowing the ghost is standing right over her because her eyes were closed, "do you all of a sudden feel cold?"

"No," Daphne replied.

"Well I do."

"You'll warm up when you fall asleep."

Velma opened her eyes to go get a glass of warm water.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Velma screamed, waking the whole room and the every room in the halway.

"Pppiiinnnee-pine!" the ghost yelled.

The boys ran into the room.

"Whats w-w-wrong-g-ga-ga, YYYYAAAAHHH!" Freddy yelled.

"Zoinx!" Shaggy screeched.

"Raggy! Relp!" Scooby cried as the ghost picked him up and brought him out of the room.

"Like, I'm comin' Scoob!" Shaggy called after him. (This is the point in the episode when the seventies-styled music starts playing).

Shaggy led the gang down the hallway running after the ghost that had Scooby. The ghost brought poor Scooby down the elevator. Shaggy pressed an outside-elevator emergency stopper button, and he and Freddy pried the doors open. They jumped on the elevator, took of a window on the top, but noone was in there!

"Zoinx!" Shaggy yelped.

"What is it?" Freddy asked him.

"I think my rear got a rope burn from the jump."

Suddenly, they saw Scooby and the ghost climbing down the side of the walls of the sort-of hallway an elevator goes down. They followed him.

Back in the room, the girls were taking care of Lainia, so she isn't afraid being too far away from Scooby.

Back to the sort-of brave Shaggy and the brave Freddy, they followed the ghost and Scooby into a hallway. Shaggy swung on the elevator rope on the way down, the door was open, so he jumped of the rope, and landed right on the ghost, well, through him, and he really hit Scooby, making Scooby fall out of the ghost's grip, and back to Shaggy.

The ghost flew away, and was never seen again. The boys then went back to the room, panting with fright. When Lainia saw Scooby, she ran up to him, and licked him up.

"So, what happened to the ghost?" Daphne asked.

"He flew away, and then sort-of disappeared," Freddy told them.

That week, the gang did many activities together, and then Freddy spent some time with Daphne, and Velma watched Scooby, Shaggy and Lainia play things like mini-golf and go to amusement parks. For some of them, Velma did participate. Then the gang met up again, went to the amusement park for the last time that visit, packed up, then checked out, then finally went back to their normal Malt-Shop life.

DON'T MISS MY NEXT SCOOBY STORY!


End file.
